The Gathering Storm
by Mageddon725
Summary: After numerous attacks in Skyrim perpetuated by the Thalmor, Riordan and Brelyna petition the new High King, Ulfric Stormcloak, to ready for a war against the Aldmeri Dominion. Set after the main story, and features every DLC to date. Read and review.
1. First Contact

Chapter 1: First Contact

He hated the Thalmor above all else, but the Thalmor wasn't what was trying to kill him now. Today…today Riordan had to deal with the Forsworn.

_Almost as bad…I'm sorry, my love…_

He would not be getting back to Hjerim as soon as they had planned. He narrowed his eyes as he knocked another arrow. The glowing projectile sat now in the ethereal bow, waiting for the right moment.

_Thwip!_ The bound arrow found purchase in the open chest of a briar-heart as he was about to cut into an unfortunate citizen of the Reach. The woman screamed and ran away from the falling corpse, and the archer responsible rolled forward to meet three more Forsworn that came at him.

Forgoing his bound bow in favor of the Daedric daggers at his hips, Riordan engaged his victims in close combat, leaping and whirling around them in a deadly dance. Within seconds, all three warriors were dead.

The Silent One still held his title.

* * *

"I can't thank you enough, Dragonborn; you've kept those savages in hiding thanks to your recent work!" Thonar Silver-Blood raised his glass. "I only wish my wife could have been here to see Markarth free."

Riordan smiled sadly. "It seems evil never sleeps…" _And here I was just trying to chase down leads about Alduin._ He took a sip of Thonar's stash of Alto wine. "At least Madanach is dead, even his holdouts will have to acknowledge that eventually."

The elder Silver-Blood chuckled. "Aye, there is that, but with him gone, there's room in the Jarl's court for an…advisor…of the elven sort." He swirled the red wine in his glass and snorted. "Damn Altmer gets here _after _the Forsworn go on the run."

The archer nodded. "Ondolemar…he and I have had…words. But enough about that; I came to warn you."

Thonar leaned forward. "What about?"

"The Stormcloaks will be coming under the leadership of Galmor Stone-Fist in a week, and I'll be among them. If I can give you any advice, stay indoors."

Only one of the men jumped as two knocks sounded.

"Thalmor business! Open the door!"

"Let me handle this!" Silver-Blood hissed as he made his way to the door. Upon opening it, he was shoved aside, and three Thalmor agents barged in, two warriors and a member of the Justiciar.

The Dragonborn narrowed his eyes as he saw the figure dressed in the robes of the Thalmor._ Ondolemar. He found me._

"You!" He thrust his finger toward Riordan and stepped quickly over to him. "You have much to answer for, Imperial! How dare you treat a member of the Aldmeri Dominion in such a manner?!"

The armored elves moved forward to, at least it appeared to Riordan, to arrest him. "Under what pretense are you attempting to arrest me for, Ondolemar? Does hurting your pride count?" The Altmer soldiers moved closer, but the archer held up his hand. "I wouldn't, if I were you."

They didn't listen. The first moved in, pulling out a knife while readying the other hand for a shock spell, and the second unsheathed two elven blades.

The Dragonborn almost laughed as the first attack was telegraphed by a mile. The Thalmor soldier with the two swords swung one of them back and charged forward, an amateur strike that was taken care of when the elf found the Imperial's hand wrapped around his wrist.

_Snap!_ A scream accompanied the wet, popping sound as Riordan broke his wrist in the same instant he grabbed it, and the Altmer collapsed from the shock.

"You really should find better recruits, Ondolemar." The Imperial taunted as he flipped over the other elf's head and summoned a bound sword in his chest. "I've fought bandits with more skill!"

The Justiciar glanced at Thonar before smirking and taking his gaze back to Riordan. "Well, I do suppose it is time to end this; you _will_ learn respect, Imperial." His fingers wrapped around the hilt of a sword, and once the Altmer revealed his weapon, Riordan's heart sank.

The Daedric sword glowed, not only because of the tendency of Daedric weapons to do so, but also because the archer noticed the blade held a fire enchantment.

"Now…" Ondolemar sneered. "Shall we get started?"

* * *

2 Hours Later

"I hope that this…incident…has not diminished the Reach in the eyes of the Dominion, Justiciar. I can't imagine why an Imperial would challenge you like that!"

Ondolemar smiled. "I am glad to see that you aren't putting the blame for this on me, Jarl Igmund. The Thalmor are indeed lucky to have one such as you in control here." _Not that we didn't design it that way._

In truth, the High Elf had withheld some vital information from the Jarl; information his superiors would be anxious to hear.

_Daedric weapons clashed as the Imperial tried his best to match Ondolemar's sword with his daggers, but the elf's skill was more than a match for his opponent._

I shall finish this quickly; it seems. _The Thalmor thought as he pushed the human back. His foe flipped and leaped with acrobatic grace, yet Ondolemar was able to anticipate where his strikes would land and counter accordingly._

_His eyes lit up with glee as he finally found a true opening in the Imperial's defenses and struck, his enchanted blade melting through the Steel Armor and grazing his side. To his credit, the human did not cry out; he bore his obvious pain in silence._

_The sword now inches from his opponent's chest, Ondolemar smiled. "Surrender and I shall spare you. The Thalmor could have use for one with your talents."_

_The human just glared at him._

"_Well, what do you say? Death or servitude?"_

_The Imperial smiled and stifled a laugh._

"_Say something, damn you!"_

"_FUS RO DAH!" Ondolemar didn't even have time to register what that meant for him before he crashed through the wooden door and hit the cobblestone street. To his credit, though, he didn't miss a beat, flipping as he slid and sticking his sword into the ground in order to slow to a stop._

Could it be…? _He had wanted to finish the fight, to get answers, but he noticed and crowd gathering. He sheathed his sword and turned away. There would be plenty of time for rematch later._

The Dragonborn is here…like the report from Elenwen said. _He smiled._

"Master Justiciar! Are you alright?!" Ondolemar was shaken out of his reverie by a concerned Igmund.

The High Elf quickly brought himself back to the present and smiled at the Jarl. _You pathetic sycophant! Of course I'm fine!_ "Yes, I was just…adding a few mental notes for when I report to my superiors."

_The Dragonborn does indeed exist…most interesting._ He had no doubt that they would meet again, and when they did, the score would be settled.


	2. No Rest for the Weary

Chapter 2: No Rest for the Weary

1 Year Later

The morning sun shone through the window of Hjerim's Master Bedroom, rousing both Riordan and his wife, Brelyna Maryon, from their slumber. He glanced at her, taking in every aspect of who she was: her love, her life, her beauty. All of these had brought him happiness, a joy that he had intended to share with her as long as they lived.

"Unh…good morning, Riordan…" The Dark Elf yawned and wrapped her arms around him. "Do your hands hurt from last night? I think you broke your fist on Rolff's face."

His icy blue eyes fell on her lips, and they kissed. "My fist is fine." He smiled warmly. "If that drunken Nord is going to insult you, he'd better be prepared to deal with me."

"Ooh…" The Telvanni mage chuckled. "You're my Nightingale in shining armor."

"Now the only matter is dealing with Galmor…they are brothers after all."

She sat up and stretched. "It'll be fine, my love. Galmor is actually okay with me."

"And I'd be a fool not to trust your instincts, Brelyna." He exhaled and grinned. "You can go ahead and get dressed if you want; I'll go downstairs and make us some breakfast."

After finally bringing down Alduin, the World-Eater, and fighting the resurgent Volkihar vampire clan, the Dragonborn appreciated the time he had been able to take away from his adventuring and spend it with Brelyna.

Riordan slipped on a simple white tunic and made his way downstairs, only to find a Windhelm guard entering his home unannounced.

"Riordan…I hate to ask this of you…but you need to come with me to the Palace of the Kings."

"Of course." The Dragonborn cocked his head. "But allow me to slip into something a little more presentable first."

* * *

By "presentable", Riordan meant practical, which is why he now wore his Dragonscale armor with a shrouded cowl pulled back. His two Daedric daggers hung at his sides, and Auriel's Bow rested on his back.

"If I might ask, Drengar," Brelyna kept pace with the guard behind, wielding a Staff of Firebolts. "What exactly is my husband being called in for?"

"I wish I knew, Milady." He shrugged. "High King Ulfric probably just wants to bestow another title; he does love his ceremony."

"Yes…it appears he does."

Riordan noticed his wife's discomfort and dropped back, gripping her hand and flashing her a reassuring smile. "It'll be alright, Brelyna; together, we can handle anything."

The door to the Palace of the Kings was before them now. "You may enter." Drengar said. "The Jarl is expecting you."

Riordan and Brelyna entered, hand-in-hand, to meet whatever fate awaited them. Rolff stood off to the side, seething and nursing and bruised face, and Galmor held him back by the scruff of his tunic.

"Morning, Storm-Blade! I imagine you have a good story to tell! My brother here can be a—!"

"So I see you brought that Grey-Skinned b—!" The younger Stone-Fist was silenced before he could complete his insult by a quick muffle spell cast by Riordan.

"_That _was so I wouldn't have to kill him." He looked Galmor straight in the eyes. "I told him last night that if he ever insulted my wife again, I'd kill him. Muffling his voice was a mercy."

Galmor shrugged. "You still haven't learned to listen little brother…your mouth could get you in trouble someday."

Rolff growled. "You were the same! You and I were the same!"

"That," Galmor smiled at the Dragonborn and his wife. "Was before I met those who would die for me, those who are not Nords."

"Oh, that's sweet, Galmor." Brelyna grinned; she then turned to her husband. "Next time someone calls me a Grey-Skin, I get to handle them." She whispered, half-jokingly.

Riordan chuckled and shook his head. "If I let you do that, half of Windhelm will have burning holes in their chests."

She just grinned.

"All stand before Jarl Ulfric, soon-to-be High King of Skyrim!"

Both husband and wife turned to face the Jarl's throne as Ulfric Stormcloak entered, grief clouding his vision.

Riordan needed to know more, and he had been working on this shout for just that purpose. Control to a degree even the Greybeards didn't know of was his after days of experimentation.

"_Laas Yah Nir…_" His whisper drew a sideways glance from Brelyna, but no one else noticed. The aura flowed throughout the hall and permeated everyone, and Stormcloak was indeed grieved.

"My friends," The Jarl's voice was thick, both with his Nordic accent and emotion. "I have terrible news…the…Jarl of Whiterun, Vignar Grey-Mane, has died."

Riordan bowed his head as Brelyna gasped, both of them saddened by this revelation. _He was strong, but we do not decide our time to die…_

"We will be going to Whiterun for the funeral as fellow Stormcloaks." The Jarl continued before turning to the Dragonborn. "Storm-Blade, I would ask that you attend with us."

Riordan nodded. "My wife and I will be there; we'll leave today."

Ulfric nodded, but his expression held a flash of contempt.

As husband and wife left the Palace of the Kings, Brelyna sighed. "I can't believe this…Vignar was a good man…"

"Hopefully Brill has kept Breezehome tidy like I asked…I have a feeling we'll be there a while."

"Silly man, you think that Whiterun can't get along without Vignar?" The Dark Elf teased, because she already knew the answer.

"I am the Dragonborn, and Whiterun was the first of Skyrim's cities to take me in." _And I ended up betraying the man who gave me a home…_

Riordan caressed his wife's cheek before pulling her into his embrace. _I can only hope that it eventually stops haunting me._

* * *

1 Day Later

The climate near the hub city of Whiterun was a lot more favorable for both Riordan and Brelyna, both political and otherwise. The sun sat directly above the city, shining down and lending a pleasant heat to the inhabitants.

The Dragonborn helped his wife off of her horse, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Come, my darling. The funeral isn't until tomorrow, so we have the day to ourselves."

She smirked. "And by that you mean catching up with everyone."

"You know me so well, Brelyna."

As they approached the main gate, hand in hand, the guards stood at attention.

"Is that you, Thane?"

Riordan nodded. "Nice to see that all of you remember me."

"Is it true? Did you join the Dawnguard?"

The archer nodded once more. "I did, sort of."

The guard cocked his head. "I'm sure we'll here the tale sung in the halls of Jorrvaskr soon enough."

The city bustled with the daily routine of its inhabitants, with calls echoing from the market stalls. The Dragonborn and the Dunmer at his side bypassed Breezehome for the moment, instead making their way to Dragonsreach. Heimskr still cried the praises of Talos from underneath the statue, and even Riordan's patience began to wane seconds after hearing him again.

_By the Nine…does he never stop?_

"Well, he's still…passionate." Brelyna before pursing her lips. "Not a _bad_ quality…"

Olfina Gray-Mane now occupied her uncle's throne as the temporary Jarl of Whiterun; Riordan and Brelyna took to their knees.

"I am so sorry to hear about the loss of Vignar; he was a good friend and a great man."

The Nordic woman bore her sorrow in stoic silence, speaking only after several moments. "Thank you, Storm-Blade. I am honored that you are here for my uncle's funeral, and I hope you will help secure the city in this time of upheaval."

"I will do my best, Milady."

Olfina turned to her steward. "Brill, see to it that Breezehome is prepared for the Dragonborn and his wife."

He bowed. "As you wish, Jarl Olfina."

Riordan stood. "Is there anything you need?"

"Yes," she replied, her voice thick. "I need to be alone."


	3. Pyre

Chapter 3: Pyre

The sun peaked over the mountains to the east as Riordan pounded away at Ulfberth's forge. He removed the thin, but durable, breastplate from the anvil and set it beside the matching pauldrons. He connected the pieces with leather strips and held the armor up, satisfied with his work.

"And what are you doing up so early in the morning, Riordan?" Carlotta Valentia walked up to him, with Mila sticking close to her side. "Are you making that to sell?"

He smiled. "No, I'm actually making it for my wife; all she has in the way of combat gear are her mage robes."

"Oh…well…if you don't mind my asking, does she get into a lot of combat?"

The Dragonborn turned once more to the armor he had been crafting. "It wasn't a major concern until she…until the vampires kidnapped her to get to me."

Mila stopped in her tracks. "V-vampires?!"

Riordan flashed a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, little one; they are no more."

Carlotta knelt down and caressed her daughter's cheek. "Yes, my little fairy, if anyone can keep the vampires away, it would be Riordan."

He grinned and collected his affects. "It was good seeing you again, Carlotta. I trust Mikael has left you alone?"

She nodded appreciatively. "Yes, I don't know or care what you did, but he hasn't tried to woo me since. Will you be staying in Whiterun long? Brelyna and I haven't talked in months, and I'm sure she could use the company."

"I'll be sure to let her know. Keep well, Carlotta. _Kogaan uznahgaar._"

* * *

Brelyna raised an eyebrow as Riordan laid the armor out on the dining room table. "Love…what is this for?"

"I…" He put his hands on her shoulders. "I can't bear the thought of losing you, and…I want you to have the very best protection."

She smirked. "That's sweet, but I can handle myself. I don't need a suit of ebony armor."

The Dragonborn closed his eyes. "Please…I know you can fight like no other mage I've ever encountered. Even Savos Aren, _aal ok rii siiv drem_, could not match your skill with Destruction and Conjuration magic, but…ever since the vampires…"

The Dunmer sighed. "Is that what's been worrying you?"

"Brelyna, they were powerful enough to take you from Windhelm! If something happened to you, I—!"

She silenced him with a kiss. "If it means so much to you, my love, I will make use of it in battle."

He exhaled and smiled. "Thank you…"

"Now…" She grew more serious. "What time is the funeral?"

"At dusk." He replied.

Brelyna Maryon nodded. "And until then?"

Riordan shrugged. "I don't have any plans."

A knock at their door caused both of their heads to turn. Upon opening it, they were surprised by one of the guards. "Storm-Blade, there is a problem!"

"What's happening?"

A roar shook Breezehome, and the guard staggered. "Dragon!"

The Dragonborn glanced at Brelyna, who rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll try on the armor! Just try not to get cooked by the dragon!"

He shot her a cocky grin, something she rarely saw. "Of course not, love! I'm sure I'll be fine." With that, he was out the door.

The young mage looked at the armor on the table and happened to notice something. She smacked her forehead. "That husband of mine…" Auriel's Bow sat on the table, as well as the quiver of Sun-hallowed arrows.

* * *

Riordan looked on as the dragon, a Blood Dragon to be precise, landed on the top of the main gate and roared once more. A bound bow appeared silently in his hand as he gazed up at the reptile.

"Why have you come here, _dovah_?" He took note of the fact that he wasn't wearing any armor, but nothing could be done about it now.

"_I have come to challenge you, Dovahkiin. You who slayed the World Eater must now answer to any and all dov who would challenge you."_

The Dragonborn narrowed his eyes and projected his Thu'um. "_Dovah_," He knocked an ethereal arrow. "If you do this, people will die; I can't allow that!"

"_It is far too late, Dovahkiin! FO KRAH DIIN!"_

Riordan lunged out of the way and drew back on the bow, releasing the arrow as the frost breath struck the ground where he had been standing. The double-pronged arrow struck the dragon in the eye, dragging a cry of pain from its jaws.

Its massive forelegs gripped the stone in preparation for the dragon to go airborne, but Riordan gritted his teeth and inhaled.

_No, you don't…_ He projected his Thu'um outward. "_JOOR ZAH FRUL!_"

Dragonrend hit its target, and a blue light exploded outward as the beast slipped from its perch and landed in between War Maiden's and The Drunken Huntsman. The Blood Dragon shook its head as it staggered, and Riordan let loose another arrow, this one going through the other eye and into its brain.

An involuntary screech was all that came from the reptile as it fell, but the Dragonborn watched as the body disintegrated and the energy—its soul—flowed around him.

_How many does that make now? Thirty souls stored away?_

"You couldn't have waited just a little longer, love?" Brelyna stood behind him, arms crossed and a playful frown gracing her beautiful features.

Riordan grinned when he saw that she was indeed wearing the armor he had crafted for her. "I'm sorry, Brelyna. Next time, I'll make sure to stall the dragon for a little while longer."

She chuckled. "See that you do."

"Back for less than a day and already killing dragons…typical."

The Dragonborn and the Dunmer both turned when they heard the voice. Aela stood beside Vilkas and Farkas as they gazed upon the skeleton.

The Imperial smiled. "Shield-Brethren, it is good to see you again!"

Vilkas punched him in the shoulder. "It's been two months, Harbinger; we were starting to worry."

A chuckle escaped Farkas. "Maybe we shouldn't have bothered. You haven't changed one bit, Riordan."

"And here I thought we were going to get to kill a dragon…" Aela frowned. "I assume that you're here for Vignar's funeral."

Riordan nodded and motioned toward Brelyna. "I'm not sure if all of you have met my wife, Brelyna Maryon of the House Telvanni. She and I are staying in Whiterun awhile to ensure things progress smoothly."

The Dunmer smiled and held out her hand, which Vilkas and Farkas took. "It's nice to meet you; you must be the Companions." Aela turned away slightly, ignoring the gesture, and the mage pulled her hand back. "He has told me all about your adventures."

"Everything?" It was no secret that the statement had put Aela even more on edge.

The Dragonborn glanced at the ground, his face turning an uncomfortable shade of red. Brelyna looked back and forth between them. "Well…yeah…he told me about how Kodlak died defending the city from an attack…"

"Well, Brelyna Maryon of the House Telvanni, it's nice to know that your husband has been completely honest with you."

As she stormed off in the direction of Jorrvaskr, the brothers rolled their eyes and gave both husband and wife apologetic glances. "How long do you intend to stay in Whiterun, Harbinger?"

"We don't know." Riordan absentmindedly cracked his knuckles. "However long it takes to secure the next Jarl, most likely."

Vilkas nodded. "We'll see you at the funeral, then."

* * *

Dusk approached quicker than Riordan expected, and he found himself preparing for an event that he wished he didn't have to attend. Ulfric had arrived just hours earlier, and would be the main speaker. He did feel guilty about not telling Brelyna the whole truth, but he couldn't for the life of him understand why Aela was so upset.

"Are you ready to leave, Riordan?" Brelyna leaned against the doorframe, wearing a dark blue dress that he had bought for her in Solitude.

He nodded. "Let's go, my _Briit Kulaas_."

She stopped him by placing both hands on his shoulders. "Wait…I have something to ask you…"

"I have a feeling that this has to do with the exchange earlier today?"

Her red eyes appraised him carefully, and she bit her lower lip. "Please…love, be honest with me. What…what's going on with you and Aela?"

His eyes widened as he realized what she was thinking. "No! No! Brelyna, I promise; I give you my word! There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Aela!" He wrapped her in a crushing embrace. "You are the only woman I have ever, and will ever, love."

The Dark Elf blinked a couple of times. "I believe you, Riordan…and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

The Dragonborn poured his heart and soul into a passionate kiss, somehow hoping to further allay her fears. "No, I should've told you everything from the beginning…"

"Everything?"

"The Companions…" Riordan sighed. "They are a Warriors Guild, the best in Skyrim. But the Circle, their uppermost echelon…myself included…are…"

"Are what?" Her fear manifested when she wrapped her arms tightly around her chest.

"We're werewolves…"

She lurched back out of sheer shock, and Riordan searched her face for any other trace of how she felt in that moment.

"Can…can you control it?" _By Azura, please, Riordan, say yes…_

"Yes. Of course." He replied quickly, eager to alleviate her fear. "I haven't used the power in months, Brelyna; I promise you."

The Dunmer pressed her forehead to his. "Have you ever…eaten anyone?"

He shook his head, and tears began to fall down his face. "No, but I have killed people…I am so sorry. I should have—"

The young Telvanni lifted his chin. "_I_ am sorry; I should've trusted you. After all you've sacrificed for me, I still doubted you."

The Dragonborn smiled. "Even still, you are my beloved; I shouldn't keep things like this from you. How about this: no more secrets."

Brelyna Maryon giggled, and it was the beautiful sound Riordan had ever heard. "Sounds good. And about…you know...werewolves…you can tell me when you're ready."

"Agreed." A second grin was directed at her in one day, a record. However, it quickly turned to a somber frown. "Now, there's another unpleasant thing we have to endure."

* * *

Ulfric Stormcloak stood before the onlookers in Dragonsreach's outer balcony, the Jagged Crown tucked under his arm.

"Citizens of Whiterun, friends, fellow Stormcloaks, we gather today to celebrate the life of a man who was dedicated not only to the Companions, not only to Whiterun, but to the cause of freedom in Skyrim! Vignar Gray-Mane lived the life of a true Nord, a life filled with honor, glory, and pride! All of you are here today because you believed as he did, that Skyrim is to be free, and, thanks in part to Vignar, we are free from the Empire!"

Riordan gripped Brelyna's hand.

Ulfric grabbed a torch from the stand nearby and turned toward the makeshift pyre. "Vignar…I envy you, for now you feel the joy of Sovngarde!" With those final words, he commended Vignar to his final rest.


	4. Best Served Cold

Chapter 4: Best Served Cold

"My cousin's out fighting dragons, and what do I get? Guard duty…" The Whiterun gate guard muttered as he paced back and forth, and the torch cast shadows wherever he moved.

"Open the gate!" His counterpart cried out from up on the wall. "Travelers approaching!"

A long creaking sound accompanied the opening of the gate, and two guardsmen met the travelers, seeing as it was already dark.

"Hold! What is your business in Whiterun, travelers?"

One of them was small, a child, by the look of it. The other answered in a deep voice. "We wish to obtain lodging for the night. Do you have room?"

Upon getting a closer look, the guards noticed that the source of the voice was a Redguard male with red Hammerfell Garb, the other was a little girl.

"Yes, the Bannered Mare has some open rooms for you. Will any more be joining you?"

The Redguard shook his head. "No." His eyes darted to the left as two shadowed figures skulked away, and he glanced at the girl.

She nodded.

* * *

"Ignore Aela, Harbinger," Vilkas clapped Riordan on the back. "She just can't get over the fact that you told your wife about the Circle."

"Actually…" The Dragonborn shrugged. "I didn't tell her about the Circle until earlier this evening…"

The Companion raised an eyebrow. "How'd that go?"

"Well, I told her about the beastblood, and I imagine we'll talk more at length later." He sighed. "She is my wife; I promised her that I would keep nothing from her."

Vilkas nodded. "I can respect that. Anyway, thanks for being here. Vignar's death really…well, it hit some of the Companions really hard. Brill is taking it especially hard."

"I can imagine." Riordan looked on as Brelyna pulled Olfina into her embrace and allowed himself a small smile. "How's Farkas, by the way?"

A chuckle escaped Vilkas. "As thick-headed as ever, but still strong."

Ulfric Stormcloak walked up to the two of them with Galmor at his side. "I am so sorry for your loss, Companion. Vignar was a friend of mine."

Vilkas frowned. "He was a friend to many; he will be sorely missed."

The Jarl of Windhelm nodded before turning to Riordan. "Storm-Blade, thank you for coming. I hear that you'll be staying here in Windhelm?"

"Yes, at least to ensure a smooth transfer of power."

A small smile grew on Ulfric's face. "Good. We need to present a united front right now."

"Good evening, Jarl Ulfric." Brelyna's soft voice caused the Dragonborn to turn his head.

The Jarl coughed. "Yes…good evening, Lady Maryon." He quickly excused himself, and the Dunmer frowned.

"He still doesn't like me…"

Vilkas' gaze followed after Stormcloak. "I wouldn't worry; he has a lot on his mind."

She furrowed her brow and wrapped her arms around one of Riordan's. "_You _don't live in Windhelm."

* * *

Torches lit the path from Dragonsreach along the main thoroughfare in Whiterun. Brelyna looked on as her husband and Vilkas locked forearms in a gesture of friendship.

"We'll most likely see each other around, Vilkas. Let me know if you've got any jobs close to Whiterun I can handle."

The Companion nodded with a smirk on his face. "Will do, Harbinger; maybe we can find you some bandits to kill, eh?"

Riordan chuckled. "Sounds like a plan."

"Harbinger," Aela pushed Farkas toward his brother as she walked toward the Dragonborn. "In case you're a little rusty, I want to bring something to your attention."

He looked her in the eyes. "If you're referring to the crushing darkness that I feel permeating the city, I'm already ahead of you."

The Dunmer glanced between them. "What are you two talking about?"

The archer sighed. "Neither of us is quite sure. Usually when I feel something like this, it's either daedra or—"

"Vampires." Aela interrupted his train of thought. "I felt the same thing every time they would attack Whiterun a couple of months ago."

Riordan shook his head and pulled the Telvanni mage close. "There aren't any remaining vampire clans with enough strength to attempt entry into Whiterun. Serana and I made sure of that."

"So…what is it then?" Brelyna asked, dreading the answer. "Can't we ever just have a normal night, the two of us?"

"I'm not sure yet…" He turned to the Huntress. "At any rate, thank you for your concern."

She snorted. "Just trying to keep you alive, Harbinger."

As she made her way back to Jorrvaskr, the Dragonborn and the Dunmer shared a kiss. "Thank you, Brelyna…for loving me."

They stepped past the fountain and made their way into the Plains District; the Dark Elf grinned.

"You've been by my side for two and a half years, whether as a friend or as my husband. I am proud to be called your wife."

A hint of playful joviality crossed his face. "Even if it means dealing with Ulfric Stormcloak?"

She chuckled. "Even then. Nords are so stubborn!"

"Speaking of Nords, have we gotten any letters from Onmund? Or Tolfdir, for that matter?"

The Dunmer pursed her lips. "Not in a while…nothing from J'zargo either."

"Well, then, maybe when we're done here we can visit the—wait…"

Her heart began to race as she noticed his focus shift. "What's wrong?"

The wind seemed to carry a voice, and its source was directly behind her. "I believe he's noticed us." Two master vampires stepped toward them, with one grabbing Brelyna from behind and putting his claws to her throat. The other's hand glowed red with a vampiric drain spell. "Make a move, Dawnguard, and she dies. You will pay for scattering the Volkihar Clan!"

Riordan's mind raced; he was in no position to do anything. The bloodsuckers had the drop on both of them. _I hate it when my instincts are right…_ Brelyna Maryon, however, was not easily deterred. She gazed into her husband's calculating eyes and winked before manifesting a firebolt in her right hand.

Before either of the beasts could react, she threw her arm back into the vampire's most sensitive area. He screamed as the flesh broiled, and the mage was able to pull away with ease. Riordan quickly conjured a bound sword and lunged for the other opponent, cutting off his left hand just before he cast his spell toward the Dark Elf.

The Telvanni mage's foe had yet to stop screaming, and the noise made Brelyna wince. _I'll end this quickly; I promise._ She followed through by putting a fireball through his head, and the body collapsed with a smoking hiss.

She turned just in time to watch the other vampire's head fall from his shoulders. Riordan glanced in her direction and smiled.

"Glad to see you're unharmed, my love." He pulled her close. "Nice move, by the way. I almost felt sorry for him."

She grinned. "It seems like living with you has forced me to pick up some very un-ladylike attack strategies, Dovahkiin."

His own smile widened. "By the Nine, I love it when you call me that!" A purple light formed in his hand, and seconds later, a Dremora Lord appeared.

"_How may I serve, Master?"_

The Dragonborn motioned toward the bodies. "Burn those and throw the ashes in the moat; we don't want to cause a panic in the morning."

"_AH! Why must I be reduced to such things?!"_ The daedra cried.

Riordan ignored his complaints and turned to face his wife. "Okay…so maybe I was wrong about the vampires. It seems as though revenge can be a powerful motivator. At any rate, shall we dine in Breezehome tonight?"

She giggled. "Of course, that sounds lovely!"

As they made their way past The Bannered Mare, the Redguard and the girl watched them go by.

"I don't like this…" The girl watched as the daedra incinerated the bodies. "They might be too much for us."

The man snorted. "Getting cold feet, Babette?"

She rolled her red eyes. "No, Nazir, of course not. We have to do this…but I don't know if we'll succeed."

He gritted his teeth. "Neither do I."

* * *

Rabbit stew took a little getting used to, but Brelyna didn't complain whenever Riordan offered to cook. He wasn't even half-bad, either. Both of their plates steamed as they sat across from one another at Breezehome's dining table.

Riordan had changed into a simple tan tunic with black pants as soon as they arrived home, and Brelyna, likewise, had gone from her blue dress to simple mage robes, an old holdout from their days at the College.

"It's been a day, hasn't it, love?"

She nodded and sighed. "I'm just ready to get some rest…and some quality time with you, of course." A mischievous grin accompanied the remark.

The Dragonborn smiled warmly. "Now, I am a man of my word, Brelyna Maryon. Is there anything about me that you have questions about? I will not hide anything from you."

"You're sweet, but I think we can save that kind of thing for another day." She pursed her lips. "But…I did have something to ask of you…"

His expression grew serious. "What is it?"

The Dark Elf bit her lip. "I know we've tried in the past…but…I would like to try and have a child again. Would you like that?"

He nodded and flashed her a smile. "Of course I would! I know how important this is to you, and I will do everything in my power to see it made into reality."

She chuckled. "Only one thing on your mind, my Dovahkiin…"

A playful light grew in his eyes. "Perhaps more than one, _Briit Kulaas_."

A knock sounded at their door, and Riordan raised an eyebrow. "An odd time of night for visitors…"

The Telvanni mage got up quietly and retrieved her Staff of Firebolts and Auriel's Bow, but the archer held up his hand.

"Not yet…_Laas Yah Nir_…" The wave of energy flowed outward, highlighting Brelyna and Riordan, as well as an adult form leaning against The Drunken Huntsman. He cocked his head. "That's odd…"

"What? Riordan, what's wrong?"

He opened the door to find a little girl, who looked about ten years old, standing just outside.

"Hello, sir…" Her voice was light and sweet, and her smile more so. "I…I hate to intrude, but…I haven't eaten anything in days. If you could just spare some septims so that I can get some food from The Bannered Mare, I would be grateful."

Riordan smiled. "Nonsense, my wife and I were just about to eat dinner ourselves, and it wouldn't be right if we left you to fend for yourself. Please, feel free to come inside." He turned to his wife. "Could you get her a plate, love?"

The Dunmer held a perplexed expression for a moment, but quickly masked it with a grin. "Sure, Riordan."

"Oh…well, thank you both!" The girl made her way past the threshold, and the Dragonborn closed the door. "This is so much more than I could hope for!"

His beastblood senses picked up on it as soon as he'd opened the door. He would give it time and see how things played out.

"So," The Dark Elf began, "What's your name, little one?"

"My name…" She seemed to be focusing intently for a moment, as if unsure of the answer. "…is Babette."

"A beautiful name. Where are your parents, Babette?" The archer asked.

"Oh, well…they…they were…" The girl, despite what he knew she was, seemed genuinely upset.

"I'm sorry." He leaned forward as his wife put a bowl of stew in front of their guest. "I didn't mean to pry."

"Is there anything we can do to help, darling?"

Brelyna's apparently off-handed question almost made Riordan grin. _She caught on to the rules of the game quickly!_

"W-what?" The child's red eyes widened considerably. "I mean…well…I don't…"

"You know…" The Dragonborn stood and smirked. "If your shady companion needs food and shelter as well, we can certainly oblige."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "You played me…"

Riordan shrugged. "Partially. Had you actually been in need, we would've made the same offer…vampire. What is it you want with me and my family?"

The door swung open as the Redguard came smashing through, scimitar in hand. "Enough! I knew something would go wrong, Babette!"

A sizzle grew as Brelyna readied her Staff of Firebolts, and she also handed her husband Auriel's Bow and his quiver.

"So…" Storm-Blade offered a sad smile. "You were telling the truth in part, at least. Now, what issue do you have with me? You, Redguard, are not a vampire and also not a thrall. Then I can assume you're not with the remains of the scattered Volkihar Clan. Who are you really?"

The Redguard's voice was deep. "It does not matter why we are here, only that we have come to kill you."

"It_ does_ matter." An arrow was knocked before anyone in the room could react. "Because you will fail, and I want to know why you'd risk your lives to try."

Babette spoke up, revealing her fangs as she did so. "We don't have a home anymore, and our family is dead! All because of you!"

Brelyna raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Riordan, remember that time you said you'd tell me everything?"

"Yes…and I wish I could." The Dragonborn glanced at the both of them. "I have no idea what you're talking about; I don't tend to wantonly murder entire groups of people."

"No idea!?" Nazir roared, causing both husband and wife to aim toward him. "You destroyed the Dark Brotherhood; you took everything away!"

"By the Nine…" He exhaled. "I thought Maro wiped you all out…"

The Dunmer furrowed her brow. "Wait…the Dark Brotherhood? You wiped out the Dark Brotherhood?"

He drew back his arrow as Babette moved around toward Nazir. "Not exactly…Maro sent a squad of Penitus Oculatus guardsmen into their little hideaway and crushed them." He turned to face the two assassins. "I didn't destroy your family; the Empire did."

Babette shook her head. "When we found Commander Maro, we were able to get one piece of information from him. He said that _you_ killed Astrid and gave him the means to get in to our home!"

Riordan nodded. "I did kill Astrid, but that was because she asked me to do something I couldn't. She asked me to take an innocent life." He narrowed his eyes. "I was twenty-two, I'd only been in Skyrim for three years, and I was on my way to the College of Winterhold. I was a good enough archer, but I was no warrior. So when she asked me to take a life to 'fulfill a contract', I refused. She attacked, and I ripped her apart."

Nazir growled. "Enough of this! We know the truth, and we will have revenge!" He rushed forward, raising his scimitar high.

"_FUS RO!_" Those two words were enough to send the assassin flying backward through the doorway, and Riordan set his bow and quiver down before following after his opponent.

A slight hiss sounded as two ethereal swords formed in his hands, and he calmly made his way past the threshold of the door. "What did you hope to gain by attacking me?"

He was aware of the vampire walking up behind him, but when he felt Brelyna at his back, all of his concern evaporated.

"When Astrid died, you took everything away from us!" The girl cried out. "We have nothing left but vengeance!"

"I have tried to tell you this, but you won't listen." Riordan frowned as he brandished his blades. "I. Did. Not. Take. Your. Home."

The Redguard let out a primal scream and charged forward again, and the two combatants clashed. Riordan's beastblood boiled, and the moon allowed strength to surge through his mortal form. He pushed Nazir's scimitar aside and kicked him square in the chest.

Two Whiterun guards finally noticed once the altercation was out in the open and attempted to intervene, but the Dragonborn glanced their way. "Go back to your posts; this is beyond you."

Anyone who didn't know him might have viewed the remark as an insult, but they knew better. So they stepped back. Brelyna looked on as the vampire circled around to help her ally to his feet, but something felt off. Heavy steps drew all eyes toward the Bannered Mare, where they noticed a massive armored figure slowly walking toward them.

The black armor glowed at points with an eerie red light, and Riordan's eyes widened. "Daedra…"

Nazir and Babette glared at the new arrival. "This doesn't concern you!"

A deep, baritone voice echoed from the helmet, not the voice of a Daedric warrior, when the figure drew close. The warrior focused entirely on the archer, ignoring the two assassins. "Dragonborn…I have come for you."


	5. A Vampire's Lament

Chapter 5: A Warrior Born

The armored figure stepped toward Riordan. "Dragonborn…I have come for you."

"Who are you?" The archer whipped a sun-hallowed arrow into position, pointing it directly at the warrior's chest. "Why are you looking for me?"

His deep laughter caused Brelyna to wince. "Riordan…I don't think he's intimidated."

The Dragonborn grinned. "That's because he has no idea what he's dealing with."

Nazir narrowed his eyes as he watched the armored man slide a large Daedric blade out of its sheath. "Babette…that voice…"

The little vampire pursed her lips. "Let them fight each other; it'll give us a chance."

"A nice idea, vampire." Riordan never took his eyes off of the larger opponent. "But all it takes is one arrow."

"Confident…or arrogant. Hard to tell, Dovahkiin. Even still," the man's steps were heavy as he approached, "I will fulfill my bargain."

A fireball exploded at his feet, temporarily halting his steps. Brelyna gritted her teeth. "If you take one more step, I swear to Azura that I'll kill you!"

The Redguard grimaced as he observed the grim standoff. "You can't tell me you don't recognize that voice, Babette…"

That remark caught the little vampire's attention. "What are you on about, Nazir? I don't…" Her red eyes widened. "No…" _It can't be!_

"It's him, Babette; I'm sure of it!" The assassin brandished his scimitar. "He's the one who led Maro's little expedition into our hideout!"

All heads turned Nazir's way, except the armored attacker's. He used the opportunity to lunge at Riordan. As his Daedric greatsword cut through the night air, the Dragonborn quickly glanced in his direction before backflipping over the strike. He landed on his feet, firing off his sun-hallowed arrow for good measure. The projectile glanced off of the blade as the large warrior brought it up to block.

The archer tossed Auriel's Bow to Brelyna as he brought out two ethereal swords. "Alright, care to tell me who you're working for?"

A quiet fell over the street as everyone stared at the attacker, who stabbed his sword into the ground and pulled off his helmet. The deep voice belonged to a massive Orc with his black hair in a ponytail and his beard thin.

"I cannot reveal the nature of my employment, only that my name is Lugaid and that I am to kill you."

"I won't allow that!" Brelyna cried as she lifted her left hand and cast a spell that covered her own body in a blue-green light. "We aren't going to be separated by someone like you."

The orc's laugh was long and loud. "You think your alteration spell can stop my blade?"

"It won't have to," Riordan replied, "I'll kill you if you come near her!"

Babette glanced between them. "Nazir…we can't win this fight! We can always try later, but we have to leave!"

The Redguard scowled. "But our revenge won't be complete! The Dragonborn may have killed Astrid, but this beast cut down Veezara and Arnbjorn personally!"

Lugaid looked at both of them briefly. "Ah…I remember that day. I hadn't yet discovered the secrets of the Daedra and their forges, so I was cloaked in mere dwarven armor then. However," His massive teeth prevented him from grinning fully, but his pride was evident. "It was more than enough to crush the Argonian's throat and snap the werewolf's arms like twigs!"

For the first time in decades, the vampire was not only afraid, but truly angry. "You…you killed them!" Tears fell from her eyes. "You took my family from me!"

Nazir rushed forward, scimitar gleaming in the torchlight. "And he pays for that today, Babette!"

The orc cocked his head as the assassin flipped forward, sword aimed at his neck. Before blade could meet flesh, Lugaid simply whipped his left arm up to intercept the attack. The scimitar skidded off of the nigh impenetrable gauntlet, and Nazir was rewarded for his efforts with a bone-crushing punch to his ribcage.

Spit flew from the Redguard's mouth as he buckled under the blow. Babette's eyes widened as she watched the Orc strike him once more.

"Nazir!"

He doubled over as Lugaid turned back toward Riordan and Brelyna.

"You will share his fate, Dragonborn." The warrior pulled his blade out of the ground and pointed it at his foe. "I must ensure your demise."

"You…first!" The assassin's scimitar slid against the back of the Daedric chestplate, not even scratching it.

Lugaid whirled around and planted the pommel of his blade into Nazir's stomach, causing the outmatched human to vomit blood. As he fell, the Orc met his chin with a rising pommel strike, sending him flying into the air.

The Redguard landed heavily, and Babette rushed forward. "You…monster!"

She jumped forward, feet outstretched, and struck Lugaid's midsection. He slid back a couple of inches and sneered as the vampire landed flat on her back.

"Even though you have Molag Bal's power coursing through your veins, you are still no match for me." He wrapped his left hand around her throat and lifted her into the air, squeezing the life out of the little vampire.

Babette winced and clawed at his gauntlet, but quickly turned her gaze to Nazir. _All of them…gone…my family…_

"Your family is gone, little one." Lugaid replied, and Babette realized that she'd spoken the words aloud. "I am about to finish the Dark Brotherhood, once and for all!"

_Thwip!_ The release of an arrow, accompanied by the whistle of the projectile, caught the Orc's attention. Unfortunately for him, it came a little late. A sun-hallowed arrow buried itself in Lugaid's wrist, melting his previously impenetrable Daedric armor.

The Orc cried out and dropped Babette before clutching his wounded wrist. "What…? How…?!"

"It's a good thing you aren't a vampire or some other undead creature, otherwise your arm would be gone and you'd be on fire." Riordan already had another arrow knocked. "That's what Auriel's Bow does; even your armor—Daedric in origin—isn't exempt from its effects."

Lugaid grunted as he quickly snapped off the end of the arrow, pulling the rest out as soon as he could. He dropped the now useless piece of wood and grimaced as more fiery pain shot through his wound. "Why would you stop me?! I could've saved you the trouble!"

Brelyna glanced at Riordan as he lowered his bow. "I'll handle them on my own terms. As for you, you said yourself that you're here to kill me, and that makes you more of a priority at the moment."

"Huh…your logic is sound…" The Orc picked up his blade with his good hand. "I do have a job to do, after all."

Determined to kill the Dragonborn, the warrior charged him with one last attempt. Riordan simply spoke.

"_GAAN LAH HAAS!"_ A wave of power carrying the archer's Thu'um struck Lugaid, driving him to his knees.

He began to breathe heavily. "What…what…did you…huh…do to me…?"

"That is a shout I learned when searching for Auriel's Bow. It drains the very vitality from your body, an easy way to allow _them_ to take you."

The Orc followed Riordan's gaze to the guards rushing toward him, an act which nearly exhausted what little stamina he had left. Without a word, the guards tackled him to the ground. As he allowed darkness to overtake his vision, he let out a sigh.

_Well played, Dovahkiin…_

* * *

Riordan watched as the guards dragged the unconscious Orc to the Dragonsreach dungeon before turning his attention to the Redguard's body.

A healing spell formed in his hand as he approached, but the vampire jumped in between them, her fangs fully visible as she hissed.

"Don't touch him!"

The Dragonborn did not extinguish his spell, but knelt down. "I am trying to save his life, little one."

A fit of coughing racked Nazir's body, revealing to all that was still conscious. "…you talk down to her…Dragonborn…but she is…far older than you or I…"

"She is still little." He stated as he brought his spell over the assassin's body. However, he soon found reason to frown. "Why isn't this working?"

Nazir hacked. "It's too late…though…I don't understand why you…would try and save me…"

Riordan extinguished the healing spell. "Simple, you present no threat for one, and two…" He glanced at Babette. "You have people to protect."

She glared daggers at him and opened her mouth to speak, but Nazir interrupted. "Not anymore…you're on your own, Babette…"

"No, Nazir…" Her fangs extended. "I can still save you!"

"No…I am going to die purely a Redguard…" he said, "Besides, I doubt it would work anyway…" The assassin's gaze met Riordan and Brelyna's. "Let…let her go…please…" That word constituted his final breath, and Babette felt, for the first time in centuries, tears falling down her face.

Riordan stood. "He is at peace now, in Aetherius." _Maybe…or maybe he's at the mercy of Sithis…best not to speculate._

The vampire buried her face in the Redguard's chest. "Leave me alone! This is your fault!"

"No." Brelyna's voice was sharp. "He made a choice tonight, and it was the wrong one. My husband had nothing to do with his death."

Their red eyes met as the little girl's head snapped up. "Then let me tear the Orc's throat out!"

The Dragonborn sighed. "You go after him, and I will ignore your friend's last request."

Babette and Brelyna both turned toward him. "You…you're letting me go?"

Brelyna placed a hand on his shoulder and simply stared into his eyes; he knew what she wanted to ask. "If you leave now, without incident, I won't pursue. However, I'd suggest limiting your feeding to bandits; if I discover that innocent people are being killed by a vampire, I will come for you."

She bit her lower lip. "That doesn't leave me much choice, you know. Why should I even consider listening to you?"

Brelyna stepped forward. "Because he asked us to let you live. He cared about you enough to make that request."

The vampire closed her eyes. The idea that someone truly cared for her seemed absurd, even Festus had grown distant over the years. But Nazir…

"He treated me truly like family…"

Riordan's frowned lessened. "That's constantly on your mind…family. You've not stopped talking about it since you came to my door. Answer one question for me. Do you remember your parents?"

Her eyes widened. "My parents…of course I—"

* * *

_Skyrim, 3E, 332_

_Babette groggily opened her eyes and quickly met the gaze of a blonde-haired young man in dark blue robes. He smiled at her and offered his hand. She took notice of her surroundings, including the small bed she'd been placed in._

"_Where am I? Who are you?" Her mind was instantly working through what had occurred, though she could not place any real memories, not without a serious headache._

"_I would ask the same of you, vampire, but that would be rude. My name is Festus Krex, and I am the greatest mage that Nirn will ever know."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "Why am I here? Why…why can't I remember anything?"_

_Festus quickly stood up and began to pace the small room. "I imagine that the latter problem is due to the fact that you've been under the thrall of a fairly powerful vampire for some time."_

"_What…?"_

"_Yes, it seems that said vampire took you as a slave, for a time."_

_Babette blinked several times. "How…why am I here? How do you…know what happened?"_

_Festus glanced in her direction. "He told me as much. He was looking for a partner, of sorts, and word of my power had apparently spread. So, he contacted me about an alliance." The mage shrugged. "But I was unimpressed with his efforts and disgusted with his methods, so I killed him."_

"_I don't understand…" She stated simply._

"_Then listen, vampire; he—"_

"_My name is Babette."_

_Festus inclined his head. "Very well, Babette. I asked him why he had you in his thrall, and he told me that, with your appearance as a child, you could get in and out of situations that he couldn't."_

_She frowned. "I _am_ a child…aren't I?"_

_The mage sighed. "No, according to the vampire who turned you, it has been several years. His power must have truly messed with your head if you've forgotten all of this. Do you remember your parents or anything about your life before now?"_

"_Very little…what…what happened to my mom and dad?"_

_He shook his head. "In the bloodlust brought on by your initial transformation…you killed them."_

* * *

The little vampire lurched backward as she noticed a hand reaching out. "Are you alri—!"

"Get away!" Babette cried as she stumbled backward. "Just…leave me alone!"

The sound of a blade sliding against a sheath caught Riordan's attention as he stepped back from the girl.

"Aela…I can handle this."

The Companion snorted as she stepped into the torchlight. "Hardly. I don't think you understand what is sitting in front of you."

"I understand perfectly," he replied calmly. "What I see is a scared girl with nothing left to lose."

Brelyna Maryon lowered her staff when he said that, finally beginning to understand his reasoning. Aela, however, only brandished her blade.

"Then you are mistaken, _Harbinger_. She is a vampire, and she is manipulating you."

Riordan faced his fellow Companion. "Aela, she has nothing left; she is no threat to me. Brelyna and I can handle this."

She gritted her teeth, but loosened her grip on her sword nonetheless. "Very well…your judgment has yet to disappoint." She turned to Babette, who still knelt by Nazir's body. "Even still, we will be watching you closely, vampire."

Aela sheathed her blade and left the three unusual individuals to their own devices. Riordan wrapped his arms around the Telvanni mage.

"Brelyna, I hate to ask, but I can't summon the daedra for another twenty-four hours. Could you—?"

She nodded. "Of course, love. Don't worry; it's easy to conjure a flame atronach."

Purple light swirled around her right hand as she summoned the lesser daedra. Its lithe form twirled and danced, awaiting Brelyna's command. The Dunmer pointed at Nazir's body, and the creature understood.

"You might want to move, girl." The Dragonborn said. "We don't leave things like this for the guards."

Babette glared at him, but her red eyes widened when she saw the atronach. "No! Get that thing away from him!"

Brelyna sighed. "We can't just leave him there; this is the easiest way to dispose of the body."

"You can't bring him back, Babette." The fact that he called her by name took the vampire aback. "He's dead; there's nothing anyone can do."

The flame atronach simply hovered, held off by the Telvanni's innate control, and Babette stared at it. "No…I don't want…I won't be alone! I can't even remember my original family, and _you_ helped kill off my second! Where am I supposed to go now?!"

"You could stay with us, at least for a time, while we find you suitable arrangements." Brelyna said, causing both Dragonborn and vampire to stare at her.

"What…are you insane?!" Babette stepped away from Nazir's body. "I don't understand…why would you even…" Her gaze grew dark, and she regained some of her former composure. "I may look like a child, but I am by no means unintelligent. I don't know what you hope to gain by this, but I assure you—"

"She isn't lying to you," Riordan replied, "My wife was entirely serious."

The Breton vampire furrowed her brow. "Why? You have nothing to gain by this."

"You seem like you're lonely, that you want a family. If we can help, I would like to try."

Babette eyed the Dunmer. "I don't understand…I literally just tried to kill you."

The archer raised an eyebrow. "And how _did_ that go?"

"Riordan!" Brelyna cried.

"Sorry…that was cruel." He knelt close to Nazir's body. "I meant what I said to Aela. I can often see what lurks inside people's hearts, and yours is…tainted."

The girl revealed her fangs. "Stay back. I'm not joking."

"I know. Neither am I." He offered her his hand. "My wife and I are willing to give you a chance to have a normal life."

The little vampire snorted. "Normal? How can a vampire ever be normal?"

Riordan allowed himself a small smile. "What if I told you I knew someone who could cure you?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the long hiatus. I have several projects going on at once, and it's hard to adequately keep up sometimes. As for the story, I thought I'd explore some of Babette's backstory and see what would happen if she lost everything. That is why she is slightly different from her portrayal in-game. Lugaid was a two-handed, heavy armor Orc that I played as for a time, and I came up with him as a worthy opponent for Riordan. Hopefully these changes keep things fresh and interesting. :)**


End file.
